The Past and The Future
by Amber Jeng
Summary: -Chapter 19 up- Everyone's in Kagome's era and nothing makes sense anymore!
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any member of the Inuyasha group, but some characters of my own are in here.**

As I stared out of the castle window I saw a small group of teenagers travelling through the woods. I perked up my ears, they were talking of the Shikon No Tama. I stood up to greet our visitors. I walked down the castle corridor but to my surprise Garnet, my elder sister, was already at the door.  
Narturally, she would of sensed the youkai blood before I did. After all SHE was a full youkai, while I was but a hanyou.

'Hello' Garnet greeted the travellers. I gasped, could it be, that before me stood another hanyou?

I blinked, this sliver-haired boy snapped at me 'Are you done staring at me yet?' He spoke to the young woman companion 'Kagome, are you sure you sensed the jewel?'

I was taken aback by the hanyou's remark. 'Who said i was staring? I only came out to greet you and your friends!' I felt a hand on my backside. I turned around and slapped the guy in blue.

'Great going Miroku, as if Inuyasha hadn't made her upset enough.' Spoke the woman companion. She turned back to me. 'Hi! Mr. Rude over there is Inuyasha. He's not really all that bad.' Inuyasha looked as if he was gonna blow his top. 'That guy over there is Miroku. This is Sango, she's really sweet and so is her cat, Kirara. And this little cutie is Shippo' She pointed to an adorable little fox youkai. 'And I'm Kagome!' She finished the introductions.

'What about those three?' I inquired.

'Oh the other silver-haired guy is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother-' Kagome was interupted by Inuyasha.

'_Half_ brother' Inuyasha stubbornly stated.

'O.K. _Half_ brother, happy?' Inuyasha nodded. 'Alright, so the toad is Jaken, and the sweet little girl is Rin.'

'I'm Sakura, and that's Garnet, my older sister and queen of the land.'I announced. Everyone stared in shock.  
'Queen?' repeated Miroku. 'Hmm... so then you're a princess, correct?'

'Yeah, right, anyways, do you guys wanna stay for dinner?' I offered.  
Only then did they seem to realize I was a hanyou. Whispers were issued until Garnet spoke.

'They can stay, Sakura.'She said. 'And if they wish spend the night!'

'Thank you.' Sango smiled at us, 'are there any others living with you?'

'Oh, there's our orphan girl we take care of, Kaede.' I replied.

'Another Kaede?' Miroku spoke under his breath but I heard it.

'You know of another Kaede?' Garnet asked.

'Yes, an older one no doubt.' Miroku replied.

'Well come in.' I said.

So they came in and shared some stories about hunting for the Shikon Jewel with us until dinner.

Dinner's gonna be funny....


	2. Dinner Time

At the dinner Kagome managed to show off her 'control' over Inuyasha. I couldn't help but laugh as he plummeted to the ground whenever Kagome said the word 'sit.' No one dared try to stop her. I'm not sure if they were afraid of her, or to busy laughing at Inuyasha. I smiled and finally told her to stop before the floor broke.

'Hmph, is that all you care about? Your precious floor?'Inuyasha yelled.

'Well, was I suppose to say "Stop Kagome, please, before you kill my precious hanyou?"'I stormed at him.

Well, you could at least had a more smypathatic reason' he huffed.

'Right....' I said 'Kagome "sit" him' But when I said 'sit' Inuyasha plummeted to the floor.

'It appears Sakura has the same power as Kagome.' Miroku obversed.

'Well, obviously.' Inuyasha stood up. 'Otherwise I wouldn't of faceplanted into the floor, now would i have?'

'SITSITSITSIT!' I shrieked. Inuyasha fell on to the floor in a huge heap. I couldn't help but laugh as I helped him up. 'Becareful, I could say it again.

Fear filled his eyes. 'No! Please no!' He shrieked.

Sesshomaru said, smirking, 'But little brother you belong on the floor.' Inu yasha jumped up, ready to attack. Thank goodness Ksgome told everyone to settle down.

'Feh, why should I?' Inuyasha argued.

'SIT!' Kagome and I said in perfect unison.

Inuyasha plummeted once again. Miroku stifled a giggle that was about to leave Rin's lips. sango just stared at us in our red-faced glory. We all returned to dinner and the evening was peaceful.

Was that a bigger lie then I think? Miroku 'rubbed off' on Sango the wrong way. Rin annoyed Shippo to the end of time by asking 'What are those in your hand?' Whenever Shippo drew with his crayons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got into a long debate that ened in a fight. Kaede Was bugging Garnet to play with her and I was argueing with Kagome about the better era, so yeah, things kinda went wrong. Oh, well, Inuyasha finally left to sulk in a corner, Rin went to play with Kaede, and Kagome and I decided that our eras were great for their own reasons.  
So eventually everything cooled off. 


	3. After Dinner

After everyone settled down and Rin, Kaede, and Shippo went to bed, Kagome suggested we play a game called truth or dare. She explained the game so as soon as she finished we started playing the game. Here's What happened:

Kagome:Okay so I'll go first! Inuyasha, Truth or Dare?  
Sakura:Wait! Garnet! I have an idea!whispers idea to Garnet  
Garnet:Okay! Just wait!!! Naraku, Kouga, and Kikyo appear  
Naraku:Where am I? Why am I here?  
Kikyo:A better question is how did we get here?  
Inuyasha:Kikyo? What are you doing here? Kouga, why are YOU here? NARAKU!??!!?!!? I'm not even gonna ask. Sakura:Let's play Truth or Dare!  
Kagome:Well, Inuyasha? Truth or Dare?  
Inuyasha:Dare.  
Kagome:Okay....hmm..... Dress up like a girl and sing, I'm not a girl not yet a woman!  
Inuyasha:NO!  
Sakura:laughing You have to!  
Inuyasha:grumblesFine. dresses up and sings MY TURN!!!!!!! crazy laughing  
Everyone:scoots back slightly  
Inuyasha:Sesshomaru Truth or Dare?  
Sesshomaru:Dare.  
Inuyasha:Answer honestly.... Did you ever sleep with a stuffed bear or do you still?  
Sesshomaru:grumbles  
Sango:Speak up! We can't here you!  
Sesshomaru:Y-yes, I d-did er, I d-d-do....blushing bright red  
Kouga:Wow, puppy, you are a sissy!  
Sesshomaru:How DARE you call I, Sesshomaru-sama, a SISSY!  
Kouga:Bring it on mutt!  
Sesshomaru:ready to attack  
Garnet:puts up miko barrierIt'll stay up untill you CALM down Sesshomaru Inuyasha:Cool.  
Sesshomaru:Fine, my turn. barrier disappears Miroku, Truth or Dare?  
Miroku:Dare, do your worst.  
Sesshomaru:Fine.........hmm.... I dare you to......KISS SAKURA!  
Sakura:Why'd ya drag ME into this!  
Sesshomaru:It would be funny.  
Sakura:Hardy-Har-Har.  
Miroku:kisses Sakura Done.  
Sakura:Gee Thanks for the warning.  
Miroku:Sakura Truth or Dare?  
Sakura:Knowing how you think hentai, Truth.  
Miroku:Aww...Fine do you watch soaps?  
Sakura:WHAT KIND QUESTION IS THAT!  
Miroku:A good, embrassing one.  
Sakura:Hmph....yes I do, Happy now?  
Kouga:Did you see Pacific Theatre?  
Sakura:Yeah! Can you believe Jones left Marge for Sally? Or that Howe left Carrie for Chirstina?  
Kouga:Totally! I mean.... ummm....heheeveryone staring at him  
Sakura:MY turn! Kikyo Truth or Dare?  
Kikyo:Dare, I have no desire to reveal ANY dark secrets.  
Sakura:Okay! I dare you to tell a deep dark secret.  
Kikyo:YOU LITTLE!!!!! Oh..ahem....I slept with my parents for ten years.  
Everyone:O.o Kikyo:What!  
Kagome:Err it's your turn now.  
Kikyo:Ahh, yes, Sesshomaru, Truth or Dare?  
Sesshomaru:DARE!  
Kikyo:I dare you to imatate Inuyasha.  
Sesshomaru:laughingThis is gonna be fun.....High, squeaky voice LOOK I'M INUYASHA I"M SOOO BRAVE AND STRONG BUT I'M AFRAID OF MY GREAT BROTHER SESSHOMARU-SAMA!  
Sakura:Right.  
Inuyasha:THAT IS NOT HOW I ACT!!!! Is it Kagome?  
Kagome:nervous laughter N-no In-in-inu-ya-ya-yasha.  
Garnet: Let's call it a night shall we?  
Everyone:sighfine Garnet:Fine...I'm turning in.  
Sesshomaru:I as well, will be turning in. I have no idea why I took part in such a ridiculus game.  
Kikyo. Kouga, and Naraku disappear

Notes:Author:Okay, that was different?  
Inuyasha:I DO NOT ACT LIKE THAT!  
Author:Yeah, but I write everything so I can do whatever I want.  
Kagome:She's right you know.  
Inuyasha:Feh, whatever.  
Miroku:So I was re-reading the newer summary, and I was wondering-  
Author:slaps MirokuHENTAI!!!!! 


	4. Morning Love

Later that night we set the roommates situation. Rin, Shippo and Kaede would sleep in Kaede's room. Miroku would sleep in the guest room with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, providing the brothers don't kill each other.(Inuyasha: HALF brothers!!!!!! Author:whatever) Sango would be bunking with me and Kagome with Garnet.  
So we fell asleep in our bedroom settings. 

Early that morning Sango woke me up and told me to come see something. I groggly stood up and followed her. Oh boy! What darling sight! Sesshomaru was elegantly slumped on the bed, Miroku sleeping on a mat on the floor obviously separating the two, and playing peacekeeper, and Inuyasha silvery bangs hiding his eyes from veiw as he lened against the wall. I sighed at the cute, peaceful sight. Suddenly Inuyasha's ears twitched, at the same time Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered. Sango and fled in fear of being 'punished' for disrupting their slumber.

Suddenly there were crashings and obvious sounds of fights, I said 'sit' and heard a bang. Sango laughed and said that it would help Miroku alot if he had that power. I smiled at the thought. Sango looked at me and saw me blushing, but at the thought of Miroku made her blush. She asked why I was blushing, I replied with a 'Blushing?!? No! I was...um....ahh....ohh...um..'(Inuyasha:REAL brillant. Author:Come on! She's falling for YOU!!! Inuyasha: Wha...? Author: Jeez, now they have a hint to what's gonna happen!)Sango smiled. 'You like him don't you?'She asked, grinning. 'Who? Miroku? No way!' 'Not him, Inuyasha!'She laughed. 'No....maybe....umm....ah...heh......yes.....' I stuttered.

_In the guys room...  
_'No way! You HENTAI! I don't like the princess!' Inuyasha yelled. 'I believe you're in love little brother.' Sesshomaru taunted. 'Yeah, Inuyasha, you do get a sort of far off look in your eyes when she's around'  
Inuyasha tried to attack Mirtoku and Sesshomaru at once but they stepped to oppisite sides and Inuyasha face planted in the ground. 'Well Sesshomaru likes that Queen!' 'Do not!'

'Do too!'

'Do not!'

'Hate to interrupt you boys, but they ladies will wonder what the noise is all about.' Miroku interrupted the HALF brothers.(Author:Happy? Inuyasha:Yep!)'And then what will you tell 'em?' 'Uhh...umm...ahh....' The half brothers stuttered. 'Exactly.' Miroku proved his point.

-------------------------------------------

Sorry! This Chapter wasn't very long but at least you got a small idea of what kind of story this is.


	5. I pick

As I glanced over to where Inuyasha was sitting and said "I wonder what happened in that room where the kids were sleeping while we played truth or dare..." Inuyasha just smirked and shook his head. "You've said that so many times and even when they hear you they don't answer and I don't know so I can't say." I smiled "Maybe I'm just looking for a reason to talk to you, my _precious hanyou_." "Don't ever call me that again!!!!!" "Why ever not my sweet" My voice was dripping with starcastic sugar. I smiled sweetly, "You should know that I always get my way"  
"You good for nothing, underscriable, crazy, baka." Inuyasha muttered. Naturely my hanyou ears picked up his complaining.  
"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" echoed through the mountains for a good three minutes. I laughed, the dent in the ground was at least three feet deep. "That's gotta hurt..."

(Later on that day)

"See Garnet-sama! See!!! Sesshomaru-sama's hurt!!!" Rin screeched "Rin told you I was fine you did not need to bring..." Sesshomaru trailed off when he saw Garnet. I'm not exactly sure what happened in that moment, but after that one meeting Sesshomaru would let Garnet treat him but if she wasn't there he would hide in the forest until Garnet's scent reached his nose. It seemed like love to me. Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it but the way they glanced at each other.  
"Sit!!!!!!!!!!!!!" my shriek reached they ears and they bolted towards the clearing with speed only a youkai could have. "Sakura!" Garnet cried out. I laughed, "We're only having a little fun"  
"Fun? You call this fun?!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Sorry, did I say 'speak' doggie"  
"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING NEKO HANYOU"  
"SIT!!!!!!!!" At that everyone except Inuyasha howled with laughter.(Inuyasha: How do you like being face-planted in mud? Authour: Bad boy! Sit! Inuyasha: Oww... mommy)  
Back at the castle (we decided to visit for awhile), Inuyasha was sulking up in his room, Kagome was shooting looks filled with venom at me and stood up. "Let's finish this now. Garnet-sama please summon Kikyo here." Garnet followed directions, knowing all to well what could happen. "Sakura get upstairs NOW!" I walked to the top of the stairs and looked doiwn in amusement. Kikyo was fighting Kagome, trying fruitlessly(Inuyasha: Fruitlessly? what kinda word is that?) to escape from Kagome. In the end we all ended up in Inuyasha's room. He looked up, startled he tried to hide it with a smirk. (It didn't work.) "K-k-kik-k-yo"  
"Inuyasha! You have to pick one of us NOW!!!" Kagome screamed.  
" Ohh.. a cat fight... I'm gonna watch..." Miroku leaned against the wall.  
"Uhh..umm...hehe..ahh...omm...yeah....umm...." Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome and Kikyo started argueing over Inuyasha. I glanced at him with a smile and shrugged. His eyes lit up with an idea. (Hey there IS a first for everything...) "Look, girls, hehe... ahh!!!!!" Kagome opened her mouth as a warning, and I flinched. I knew what was going to happen if he didn't pick her. "I give up!! I pick.."

_hahaha cliffhanger!!! :P First one ever!!! I think it's a good start... for me to work on as really long chapter to make up for the shortness of this one, and I'll reply to my reviewers... -sniff- I have fans....-sniff-_


	6. Claws, blood, and a kiss?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.... right now that is.... but Sakura, Garnet, and the Young Kaede are mine...**

NOTE: Was I suppose to wait before I wrote the next chapter? Oh well I hate those sort of drop offs... but I couln't resist. Here's that long chapter I promised, oh and I'm currently aiming for 50 chapters!

**ElementHanyou**: What do you mean? Your story's just begining! It is a bit confusing but still!

**Queen Garnet-Sama**: Hey, wassup, can you believe it I HAVE FANS!!Hehe, see ya school tomorrow. (Oh by the way I had forgotten about this story but my best friend dared me to write another chapter in a game of truth or dare we played... hehe.. So thank her...)

"...Sakura" Inuyasha finished his sentence. Kagome cried "SIT!!" But for some reason the necklace glowed yellow and remained still. Inuyasha smiled. "I'm free..." He whispered. "Why her?!?!?!!?" Kikyo and Kagome asked. Why? That was a good question... "Sakura doesn't hate me for something she knows I didn't do. She doesn't yell 'sit' every ten minutes. Plus she doesn't fight all the bloody time over me!"(A/N: Hmm...That's something I would say...) Kagome whirled around saw Miroku and kissed him - on the lips!!!! Miroku's eyes lit up but then Sango entered the room... (Inuyasha:Here it comes... Me:Shh...)"Hirarotsu!" Sango's giant boomerang hit Kagome on the head. "Traitor!" Sango yelled crying, Miroku said, looking confused, "Lady Sango, you like me?" "You baka you couldn't tell?" Sango was just crying like no tomorrow. I had never seen her cry, even when Naraku used Kohaku in battle again. I trird to comfort her but she push me off. So I aimed for humour. " So.. seeing how everything's out in the open, maybe now would be a good time to oh I don't know go downstairs and leave this all behind..." "You bastard! I thought you were my friend!!! How dare you betray me???" Kagome screamed at me."WHAT DO YOU MEAN BETRAY? INUYASHA MADE THE CHOICE!!!" I yelled back. Kagome had her arrow pointed strait for my heart. I froze in fear. Inuyasha jumped in front of me. Kagome lost aim but still hit me in the leg. "TRAITOR? YOUR ONE TO TALK KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome stared at the blood gushing for my leg. "I am sooo sorry Sakura. I should of killed you both." She picked up another arrow and aimed for Inuyasha. "Not again..."Inuyasha moaned. Despite my leg I dashed towards Kagome, I knew blocking arrow wouldn't help so I lunged at her. She didn't expect that. I grinned "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She fell down blood dripping out of her stomach. (Ouch....), who would of guessed Inuyasha's three words would cause so much damage. I sucummed to the pain and finally fainted from blood loss.

(Possibly a few hours later... I never was to clear on how much time passed.) I awoke to Miroku and Kaede-sama's (Kaede-sama means the older Kaede and Kaede-chan is the younger Kaede.) faces. Kaede-sama said, "Amber-sama you've awoken!" "Please, don't call me that... it brings back painful memories... that's why I'm called Sakura, just call me Sakura-kun if you must give me a title." I complained, I sat up, "Where's Kagome?" I asked remembering the fight. "Feh, even after what she did to you, you still care?" Inuyasha asked angerly. "Wow, overprotected much?" I countered. "Nice counter... not." Inuyasha stated sounding bored. "Nice face, want a banna?" I grinned. Inuyasha's face turned as red as his kimono. "Please, Sakura-kun you are to weak to keep this up." Kaede-sama's words were drown out by Inuyasha's screaming the words "ARE YOU CALLING ME A MONKEY!!!!!!!!!!???????" "Hey, you said it not me." I retorted. "You BAKA!!!!" YOU WOULD BE DEAD IF I DIDN"T CONVINCE SESSHOMARU TO USE THE TENSIAGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "Oww.. my head... you're not the only hanyou here ya know!!!" I shouted in his ears like he did to me. "Hmph" I guess I should've known better than to expect an apology. He glanced at me, "My decision still stands, it's up to you now." 'How do I answer that? I was secretly hoping he would pick me... but ... I don't want to sound desprate or like I'm just giving in like I have no choice I thought.' "Well?" Inuyasha asked. I stood up, "Yeah, let's do this thing."

"How did we get to this point Inuyasha?" I asked as we wandered through the forest.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, I guess I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"Tell me, honestly, why did you pick me Inuyasha?"

"Uh, You have to make things so hard don't you?"

"That's my job."

"Perfect."

"So... why did you pick me?"

"I already told you."

"I know there's more than you're letting on..."

"If there was I still wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Are always this annoying?"

"I guess..."

"Why'd I even bother?"

"Bother what?"

"Never mind."

"You're hiding something."

"So what if I am?"

"You picked me, so that means you love me."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Oh nothing... you just picked me over two girls you're obviously head over heels in love with."

Now that shocked him. He grabbed my shoulders. I wasn't afraid, but the swift speed of him startled me. He leaned his head forward and his lips slowly pressed against mine. I kissed him back. There we stood for a good five minutes before we stopped kissing. I smiled, now I understood. I wasn't an excuse to avoid the uncomfortable moment, as I had feared. He picked me out of love, passion and well anything but that. I loved him, and he loved me. I hugged him and told we should head back now. He kissed my cheek and nodded. I smiled and we walked home.


	7. Garnet's turn

**NOTE**:Okay, I'm on a roll so review! REVIEW! Or else I'll never write, I need motovation or I'll think no-one's reading and then I'll lose interest. Oh and BTW elementhanyou your review REALLY motovated me! I'll shut up now andget to the point, because I know you want to read the story. Oh and I'll do some parts in this chapter from Garnet's POV (Point Of View) and this is a special request.

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah... I KNOW I don't own Inuyasha, but Kaede-chan, Sakura (Amber), and Garnet are mine... muhahahaha**

As we walked through the forest in silence there came the sound of voices a few yards away. Inuyasha picked me up bridal style and jumped into a tree. I started to say some thing but seeing how he couldn't put his finger to my mouth without dropping me he kissed me again. I closed my mouth and he pulled away. I smiled up at the handsome hanyou in front of me. I thought about the kiss and drifted off to sleep.....

**Garnet's POV**

I looked up at Sesshomaru standing beside me and thought, 'he looks so handsome in this light, no I won't get hurt again, I'm not gonna fall in love again.' Sesshomaru sat down on a rock and gestured towards the rock I sat beside him. "You wanted to speak with me?" I asked him. "Yes, see...umm..well...." I couldn't help but laugh at him. "You dare laugh at I, Sesshomaru?" That made me laugh harder. "It sounds like it doesn't it?"

"You'll pay for that!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't provoke a youkai"

"I am sooo sorry _Master_ Sesshomaru."

"I sense you've been hurt greatly before by someone." That got me. How could he possibly know? Unless...

"You spy!!!!! You've been spying on me!!!"

"You shouldn't flatter yourself Garnet."

"Who's flattering themself? You're one to talk, your ego is so big you make poor Jaken carry it around." Suddenly a cold wind picked up, wait... that's Sakura's scent. "SAKURA!!! I KNOW YOU"RE HERE!!!!!"

**Sakura's POV**

I was jolted awake by Garnet's voice. I groaned but Inuyasha quickly shhed me. I felt the heat coming off of his fire rat kimono. That stupid gust of wind blew us out of the tree and in front of Garnet. "Huh... where am I?" I asked.

"Don't play games with me Sakura, you and Inuyasha were spying on us."

"Actually, Sakura fell asleep after we heard you and I jumped in a tree because Sakura was in no condition to fight with her leg and I didn't want her to get hurt, in case you guys were youkais looking for a fight," Inuyasha quickly explained, "And I didn't wanna disturb you guys or wake her up, and Garnet, Sesshomaru was trying to say he lov-" Sesshomaru cut Inuyasha off right there. Inuyasha picked me up again and jumped in a tree out of Sesshomaru's reach. "Sesshomaru was trying to say he loved you!!!!!"

**Garnet's POV**

"Is this true?" I asked.

"No.....maybe....uhh...yes....."

"Oh"

"Yeah....hehe.... what do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel the same way?"

"I'm sorry.... but long ago I made a vow never to fall in love again, but everyday that vow starts crumbling more and more, and soon it won't exist anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I love you too..."

"You do?"

"Yes, ever since I saw you I loved you."

"Then it's to bad I must ruin this _touching_ moment... but Garnet you are mine and mine alone." Naraku appeared from the bushes reeking of miasma. Before we could even react we fell victim to the posionous gas floating through the air.

Later that evening I awoke in a dungeon. 'D'Arvit(Artemis Fowl word), I've been caught... by Naraku...'

"Well, I see you're awake."

"_Kagura_. So we meet again."

"Stay away from _my_ Sesshomaru."

"Bite me."

"You are a fiesty one."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE NARAKU!"

"Now what fun would that be?"

"Fun enough for me to kill you."

"Or fun enough to see Kanna suck up your soul. Her mirror hasn't eaten for a long time."

I placed a finger aside my cheek in my _specail_ way at Naraku.

"Fiesty."

"Shut up!!!!"

"Make me."

"I don't make monkeys I kill them."

I broke out of the chains lunged at Naraku and screamed "_Blades Of Blood!!!_!"

"I will not die that easily."

"Go _Garnet_!!" Kagura shouted. Naraku looked at Kagura. I pulled out my sword and stabbed Naraku untill my sword came out on the other side. I twisted the sword a few times, but there's no way even Naraku could of survived that. I sighed as I placed my sword back in it's sheath, I'd have to clean off the blood. I jumped out the window and ran towards the East, that's where the castle will be...

I know... crappy fight scene but...oh well...


	8. Garnet Returns

Reviewers: 

**Garnet-sama**: Hehe you cuaght on, you're clever.

**Note**:Okay I've been testing dialoge, japanese, and paragraph struture. Bear with me, this is experimental, and my other story I won't start for awhile. I'm going back Sakura's POV. THANKS!!!

_**Disclaimer: Dont own Inuyasha...... right now at least..... Kaede-chan, Sakura, and Garnet mine.**_

Garnet limped back to the village,by the timeshe came into sight Sesshomaru had already ran off. He was helping her back to the village, when he saw us he started barking(get it?) orders. "Kaede-chan! Rin! Get some healing herbs! Kaede-chan know which ones are healing herbs! Sakura! Shred my spare kimono!!! Inuyasha!!! Get the miko and the houshi!!!!"

"Why?" Came our response.

"Garnet's hurt badly!!! Hurry!" Sesshomaru shouted.

I glared at Inuyasha as if to tell him to move. He must got the message because he jumped up and started towards Kaede-sama's hut. I ran to Sesshomaru's hut and shredded his kimono with my claws, running back I saw Miroku, Rin, and the Kaedes were there. Sesshomaru was rubbing on the crushed herbs and listened to Kaede-sama's directions. "Thank you... half-breed" Sesshomaru greeted me. Just when you think he's being nice...

"Garnet, Garnet are you all right?" He asked as she opened her eyes.

"HENTAI!!! NARAKU!!!!!" She screamed as she jumped up, still managing to slap Sesshomaru, "Oh Sesshy!! I'm so sorry!" She laughed then.

"How dare you laugh I, Sesshomaru?"

"Are we going through this again?"

"Not exactly."

"Right...Now, care to clue us in?" I asked fuming.

"Feh, why do you care what they're talkin' about?" Inuyasha barked(Inuyasha:Hey... BARKED!?!?!?!? Me:Yah, why not?)

"Uh.. inside joke?" Garnet answered.

"Right..."

Sesshomaru started to _blush_ realizing what happened, he laughed with Garnet, soon everyone was laughing. "I-I-I......St-st-sti-ll-ll-ll d-d-d-on-on--t-t-t-..... g-g-g-g-g-et-et-et..it..." I managed to get out between giggles. Inuyasha remembered I was asleep when the incident took place.

**--Flashback--**

Garnet's POV (A/N: i know I said it would be Sakura's POV... But oh well)

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Garnet?"

"Why did you take me here?"

(We came in here hehe...)

**--End Flashback--**

"I do." Inuyasha said looking almost heartbroken.

"Inuyasha, are okay?"

"Yeah.."

"You were thinking about Kikyo again weren't you?"

"Feh, does it matter?" Well he's back to normal....

AReview with ideas for next chappie!!!


	9. Truth Or Dare?

We're back at the castle, once again the children are asleep, so we're up for 'fruit salad' Truth or dare. Everyone has three lemons(from truth 2 dare), three limes(truth to dare), and two strawberries(everyone answers or does the dare).

Garnet: I'll start seeing how I wasn't really included in last times game.

All: Fair enough.

Garnet: Sesshomaru, truth or dare?

Sesshomaru: Dare.

Sakura: Obviously.

Sesshomaru: What did you say half breed?

Inuyasha: Back off.

Sesshomaru: Ohh... someone's in love

Garnet: (inturrupting Inuyasha's 'feh')Sesshomaru I dare you to porpose to the person YOU love

Sesshomaru: Kuso. (Goes down on one knee) Garnet will you marry me?

Miroku: That wasn't very romantic....

Garnet: Yes, Sesshomaru, I will.

Sakura: Does this mean you're really getting married?

Garnet: (glances at Sesshomaru)Yes?

Sesshomaru:Yes.

Sango: Wasn't expecting that..

Inuyasha: Kagome? (kneels down too)

Kagome: Yes?

Inuyasha: Will.. will.. you....

Kagome: Yes?

Inuyasha:Will you.... make me some ramen?

Kagome: SIT!!!!(Necklace glows pink and pulls Inuyasha to the floor BOOM!)

Inuyasha: Stupid necklace...

Sakura: You deserved that...

Kagome:(high 5's Sakura)

Miroku:Inuyasha, all's fair in love and war!

Sango: You're one to talk

Sesshomaru: ENOUGH!! Sakura Truth or Dare?

Sakura:Dare, duh!

Sesshomaru:I dare you to kiss Inuyasha

Sakura: Three limes....... hmm.... nah I'll just kiss him

Inuyasha: Feh, don't I get a (Sakura kisses Inuyasha) ....say?

Sakura:too late. Miroku?

Miroku: Yes Lady Sakura?

Sakura: Truth or-

Miroku: Dare.

Sakura:(Glances at Sango who quickly nods) Kiss Sango.

Miroku: (Eyes light up) OK! (Kisses Sango) Inuyasha truth or Dare?

Inuyasha: Dare!

Miroku: Kiss the person you love.

Inuyasha: (Thinking:Twice in one night? Stupid Houshi.)Hmph. You know I'll never bsck down from a dare. Die houshi!

Miroku:Try it and I'll suck you in!(Unwrapping prayer beads) WIND TUNNEL!!!!!

Sakura:(Pushes Inuyasha) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku:(Wraps prayer beads around his hand) Sakura?

Sakura:What?

Miroku:You just pushed him out of the way....

Sakura: So?

Miroku: Obviously, you like Inuyasha.

Sakura: Say what?

Miroku:YOU LIKE INUYASHA!!!!!!!!

Sakura: N-no I d-don't....

Kagome: So then why did he pick YOU?

Sakura: WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN ASKING HIM??????????????????????

Kagome:(Sweatdrop)Chill.....

Sakura: Back off...

Kagome: OK...

Miroku:Inuyasha never did his dare!

Inuyasha:(Kisses Sakura)

Sesshomaru:(tries to sneak away)

Sakura:(Starcastic) So great Sesshomaru-sama, mi'lord, where are you going?

Sesshomaru:This is lame. I will not take part in such an atrocious game. 


	10. Blizzard

_**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN INUYASHA**_

"Sakura! I have to talk to you!" Inuyasha called. He knew he could out run me any day but he never tried to. I wonder why... "Sakura!" Inuyasha ran up to me.

"What?" I asked. Wondering if this was it. Oh! What it was? My mind was racing.

"Sakura, how do you change from human to hanyou whenever you want? How come you almost always human, except when you're fighting?" He asked. I started to frown. What if he didn't believe, what if he didn't like me afterwards? Oh man, was I ever between a rock and a hard place.

"Well... umm.. you see.... ahhh... Inuyasha, you know I would never lie to you right?:

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I can't answer the question then."

"I'll ask Garnet," he threaten. He knew if it was something big, Garnet, once reminded, would tell everyone. I sighed. He won, Inuyasha always beats me, anyway.

"Promise you won't breathe a word Inuyasha, but I'm part tennyou." I whispered. I was staring at the ground. Before Inuyasha could mock me, a blizzard started up.

"Sakura! Grab my hand." Inuyasha shouted above the roaring wind. I grabbed it and he gave me his fire rat kimono top. I sook my head but he still wrapped it around me. I clutched it tighter, thinking of who controled the snow, I knew someone in my family controled the snow, but who?

"Kaede!" I suddenly screamed. The snow died down and Kaede-chan appeared in the middle of it, crying. I ran over to her shaking body and asked her what happened.

"She kissed him! She knows I like him, but NOO she had to kiss him!!!!!" Kaede-chan screamed,

"Who kissed who honey?" I asked, confused.

"Rin! She kissed Shippo! I liked Shippo and now they betrayed me. Hmph." She said crossing her arms. I looked her directly in the eye.

"Kaede-chan, you have to realize that maybe he wasn't the one meant for you... Everyone has someone." I said glacing at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but hope it's only one, because in my case, I have three, and trust me, it gets confusing and eventually you have to choose." Inuyasha said kneeling in front of her.

"Did you choose yet?" Kaede asked wiping her tears. I smiled, realizing Inuyasha was showing his soft side. I wondered if he would answer.

"Yeah, and I'm happy with my choice." Inuyasha smiled. Yeah that's right, SMILED! A kid can melt his heart... Wow, didn't see that coming.

"Who did you choose?"

"Feh! Do all kids ask so many questions?" How could I think he was opening up? Oh well...

"Me." I quickly said before he could stop me.

"What about you?"

"He picked-" He cut me off there. "She has a right to know."

"Oh well. That's her loss."

"Sit!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, my cheeks turning red. Unfortanately he was still holding on to me, so I fell to the ground with him. I was on top, so he cushioned me fall. I laughed as I got up.

"What's so funny?" The other two asked clueless.

"Nevermind" I smiled.

"Whatever," Inuyasha sat up. "If you don't wanna share that's your loss."

"No, it's yours," I countered.

"What if I don't wanna hear it?"

"That's a big 'What If.' "

"It's true!"

"Sure it is..."

"You one to talk, you... you...TENNYOU!" Ouch. That hurt.

"Human!"

"You think you're sooo clever."

"No, I don't. I KNOW I am." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Will you two GROW-UP?" Kaede-chan cut in.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kade, dear, this is a very mature debate."

"Right...."

"Okay, no back to the 'debate'."

"You don't know very much then." Inuyasha picked up right where we left off.

"More than you at least."

"Nice comeback, NOT!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Nice face want a bananna?"

"Nah, I'm not the monkey here."

"Oh, right, my bad... you're a dog, Heel! Roll over! Beg! Sit!"

"Arrg!!!!"

"I win" There's something I can beat him at!


	11. My Precious Hanyou

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the IY crew, ya'll know who I do so... yeah....**_

"Kaede-chan, remember the good for the bad will leave if you do, but the good will be ever-lasting," I comforted the crying child, "Even if Inuyasha does exist." At that Kaede-chan laughed and she smiled.

"Are you implying That I'M a bad thing?"

"You think I'm implying that?"

"Can we please go back to the village?" Kaede asked.

"Of course, dear." I sighed. I was just getting warmed up. Oh well.

_-Later, Back in the forest-_

"Why'd ya kiss me Inuyasha?"

"Why would you wanna know?"

"Because I have I right to." I argued.

"Well I have a right to have a secret!"

"Argg!!! Inuyasha, Grow up!"

"Why don't you tennyo?"

"Human." I saw his smirk fade and his eyes sadden.

"Must you always bring my weakness up?"

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry."

"Don't bother." Suddenly my tennyo powers kicked in. I could read his thoughts, _'Why must she always torture me? Sakura must know that it hurts me to argue with her. She knows I love her. Doesn't she? What if she doesn't?'_

"I love you." I said, tears filling my eyes.

"Sakura, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those three words. I.... l--love you too." Woah, what happened tomy tough,stubborn Inuyasha? "Will you marry me Sakura?" Inuyasha asked pulling out a ring. "I had Totosai carve it."

"Inuyasha.... I will," I threw my arms around his neck. When I pulled away he placed the diamond ring on my finger. I gazed at it dreamily. It was perfect, he had it made especially for me! "You're the best!" I cried tears of joy, this was a happy memory, one I would cherish forever. I stared at my precious hanyou, that nickname reminded me of our first night together.

"Sakura, are you sure?"

"Never been more sure in my life!"

"Okay then."

"My precious hanyou..."

"I remember when you first called me that."

"But this is the only time I said it _lovingly_..."

"So true..." We both began to laugh and walked back to the village, hand in hand until we were almost there, then Inuyasha returned to his 'normal' self.


	12. Inuyasha's Past

**_Disclaimer: You know who I do and don't own...._**

"Inuyasha, why don't you open up to others?"

"Cause I want to."

"Please, I'm your _fiancee_..."

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"You know what look I mean." I puppy-eyed him for a whole two minutes before he broke down. "After I was abandoned by my family, I had to learn to fend for my self. That included hiding my feelings, no matter what. Sesshomaru thinks he's stronger than me, but I'm emotionally stronger."

"What was your past like?"

"Both my parents died when I was two, so Sesshomaru wouldn't take care of me, so I left, hoping to seek refuge at my mother's village. Sadly, none of them could look pass my youkai blood. I was forced to seek cover in a nearby forest..."

**Inuyasha's P.O.V:**

I glanced around the forest in tears. 'Why didn't any body like me? Who would like a half breed? Sesshomaru said halfbreeds were worthless. Am I so different? Was Sesshy right? Why else would he shun me, leaving me with that toad.'I kicked the sandy trail and saw a young girl. 'Who could she be?' I thought. I jumped up in a tree to hide. 'What would she want with a half breed?' I ran far to the east... Leaving my tortured past behind.

**-17 years later-**

'I finally return west. I know my brother was wrong. He is the worthless one. I control the tables now. I'll beat him... I know I will. I smirk in proudness. I'm not so worthless, now am I?'

I've fought him before, he lost his arm, but, is that the real reason I think I can win? Kagome walks beside me, she's the dectector. Those shards are my only way to defeat Naraku.

-end flashaback-  
"And then we finally teamed up to slaughter Naraku."

"Wow, lots of people hate Naraku..."

"Feh! Why should you care, what's he ever done to you?"

"More than you know."

That's the end of this chapter!


	13. Sakura's Diary

**_Disclaimer: Don't own the IY crew. Own Garnet, Sakura, Kaede-chan._**

I sighed as I closed Sakura's diary. She always knew what to say... What would she say now? 'Sit! And never read my diary again!' Obviously. I wonder if she would say that... if she knew what I was looking for she would say anything but that. I wonder what her exact words she would say. I wouldn't know... Why is it no matter what I do the one I love dies? Sakura was only 23 in human years...

**--Flash Back--**

"Inuyasha!" Sakura cried out as Kagome's arrow hit her. I ran towards her voice, arriving in time to see her collapse. I ran over to her limp form.

Kikyou came up and stated mournfully, "I sense no life from this body... I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"If I can't have Garnet, no-one will!!!!"

I heard Sesshomaru yell "NARAKU! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!!!" I dashed over, carrying Sakura's limp body in my arms.

"What did he do this time?" I asked arriving to see Sesshomaru kneeling over Garnet, why did this happen? Who did this?

"Naraku." Sesshomaru's cold voice, which had been warm for years now, had returned, only now, a hint of venom worked it's way in. I realized the cold, hard truth. Kagome and Naraku had planned this.

"_Kagome_." I echoed his tone. Sakura open her eyes, with her final breath she said one thing.

"Never talk like that again..." My precious hanyou, that's how she would've finished.

**-End Flashback-**

I sighed, no matter what happened I never used that tone again. Why would I? I know I can... but Sakura's last words prevent me.... But how? I've wanted to, heck, I've tried to. I just can't. I remember why I'm here, in Kagome's time, with everyone. We know where Naraku has been hiding. We just have to go to this Canada place. How are we gonna get there?

My friends look at what Kagome calls a cruise ship.... We board, feeling some relief in the fact we won't have to swim.

**-5 weeks later-**

We arrived at Naraku's hideout's doorstep. Kagome pressed this round button that made a noise inside the house. I glaced around, nobody was around, weird... A girl about eleven, opened the door...

"Oh migosh! Cartoon characters are real! Oh, wait, I already knew that..."

"What's a cartoon?"

"A cartoon is something you watch on a box that makes pictures, like Shippo's drawings, move." Kagome explained.

"Oh."

"Wait till Amanda hears this!" Wait a second... that's Garnet's scent. I looked up to see Sesshomaru jump up and hug her shouting,"Garnet! You're alive! Why do you reek of Naraku?"

"Hmm? Oh, He's in the closet laughing evilly, he's completely lost his mind.... Oh, and I'm not Garnet. I'm..."

Cliffhanger!


	14. Amanda and Kathy

"...Kathy." The girl finished. 

"Hmm... Right so where's Naraku again?" I asked.

"Naraku's in the closet laughing evilly."

"Muhahahaha" Naraku's laughter reached our ears. That was just weird the way she responded to his new level of insanity. She didn't freak out, she just smiled and invited us in, while mumbling something about crazy monkeys....

"Naraku! You have visitors!" Kathy called up the stairway.

"Send them to my office."

"His office?" Kagura asked.

"My closet. He's thinks I'm his secretary." When Kathy saw our faces she added, "Don't ask."

"Right..." I said.

"So, Kathy, he's in a closet..." Sesshomaru asked confused.

"Ya, sure why not?"

"WHY DON'T I HAVE AN OFFICE????" Kouga whined.

"You never asked." I pointed out.

"Hmph."

"Right... well you better head up."

"Certainly, Lady Kathy," Miroku continued on with his 'famous question.'

"Back off hentai." Kathy said coolly.

A tone for Sesshomaru to try to match. Wow, a woman Sesshomaru. Scary....

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Kagura! Kouga! Kanna! Kagome! Kikyou!(Lots of K's...) Muso! Bart Simpson??" (Had to add Bart...) Naraku stared in disbelief, "Kathy! Why did you allow them to enter?" Naraku was crowded into closet. It was a hilarious sight. "THEY ARE THE ONES WHO STOLE MY SANITY MUHAHAHAHA!"

"They didn't steal your sanity... You locked it in a box in case there ever was a sanity shortage." Kathy reminded him...

"Of course, I remember now..."

"Okay...." Everyone backed away slowly. "Are you sure it's safe to fight him?"

"You'd be better off not..." Kathy warned.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He is completely out of control."

"Ahh... I see." Miroku tried to 'rub off' on her but suceeded only in getting punched in the face. "Only one person punches me in that situation. Garnet." Miroku concluded.

"You mean she's her..." Seshomaru started.

"Yep, the reincarnation."

"Hmm... Very well then." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Okay... Whatever..." Kathy said confused.

"Never mind them." Kagome said.

"Fine, sounds good to me."

"Right. So now we might as well stay here, can we?" Kagura asked.

"Sure why not?"

"I'm outta here dudes." Bart said.

"Okay..." I said. "What's a dude?"

"Let's look it up in the dicionary..." Kathy grabbed a large book. "Hmm.. Here we go. Noun, Informal slang for man."

"It's sooo clear now...." I said, rolling my eyes.

"A dude is a person."

"WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Chill..." Kathy said.

"Just a sec. I have to tell Amanda!"

"You must not tell anyone." Sesshomaru said grabbing Kathhy by collar of her shirt.

"Why not?"

"Because we will become a circus sideshow."

"Amanda won't tell anyone!" Kathy begged. 'Yeah right...' She thought.

"Sesshomaru, let her tell this Amanda."

"Fine, if she can be trusted."

"Okay!" Kathy said smiling.

**Amanda's POV**

I raced to the phone seconds after I heard it ring. "Hello?"

"Yo."

"Sup?"

"Oh, nothing much... Just called to say cartoon charaters are real."

"Yeah right."

"Don't believe me?"

"No. I don't."

"Fine I'll bring them to school tomorrow."

"Sure, why not?"

**-At School-**

"So where are they?" I whispered.

"Wait till recess." Kathy whispered back.

"Whatever."

We sat through math and socials untill finally the bell rang.

"Show me now."

"Fine." Kathy grabbed my wrist and counted to three, and suddenly the whole area clouded over, when the fog disappeared I saw all the Inuyasha cast beforre my eyes.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" I whispered. This was amazing!

"You smell like Sakura..." Inuyasha said, a hint of sadness in his 'whatever' voice.

"Who?"

"A friend," he said blushing.

"Right... A _friend_." I winked at him to show I knew what he meant.

"Not like that!" He explained.

"So why did you pick her???" Kagome stormed.

"How many times have I explained now?"

"756346635 times, to be exact." Miroku replied cheerfully.

"Right... cuz that's _normal_..." I said, grinning.

"Feh!"


	15. Oh Man

Disclaimer: Don't own the IY crew.

Note: Amanda's POV

I had the great pleasure of taking care of Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

"So you came here to fight Naraku, only to find he's insane?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said.

"Why didn't you still attack?"

"Kathy said if wasn't a good idea, so we had to still pin Inuyasha down, but we value our lives so we didn't fight." Miroku said.

"I still don't believe your real."

"Feh! We're here aren't we?"

"It could be mass hysteria."

"Such a logical mind, but a fiery temper." Miroku observed laughing.

"She's so like Sakura." Sango said, sighing.

"The reincarnation usually is." Miroku said.

"But Sakura was my best friend, how can I forget her?" Sango asked her eyes saddening.

"She's not Sakura." Miroku argued.

"Hello? I'm right here." I interjected.

"Of course, Lady Amanda."

"Whatever."

"Sakura.." Inuyasha had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What'cha thinkin' about Inu?"

"Only Sakura called me Inu..." He replied.

"Sak- Amanda, may Sango and I go to Kathy's?" Miroku asked.

"Sure." Why were they leaving me alone with Inuyasha...

"Inu?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!"

"You're just like Sakura."

"Is that bad?"

"No."

"So why do you act like it is?"

"Will you stop asking questions, human."

"I'm just curious."

"Feh! Whaterver." He had a look of rememberance spread on his face."Say sit."

"Why?"

"Just say sit."

"It has something to do with Sakura, doesn't it?"

"Even if it did I wouldn't tell you!"

"You fall when she said 'the word,' Didn't you?"

"So what if I did!"

"Argg! SIT!" Oww.. That had to hurt....

"Why'd ya do that Sakura?" Inuyasha said standing up.

"I'm not Sakura..."

"Sure ya are."

"Inuyasha, you're delirous!"

"Are not Sakura."

"Look, would I lie?"

"No."

"So why don't you believe me." Snapping out of his delirum Inuyasha smiled at me.

"You are Sakura, to me at least."

"Don't count on it." I grinned.

"Oh I will." Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed me! Did her think I was Sakura? Did he think I was a loved one?

"I know you think I'm mixing you up with someone else, but believe me, Amanda, I'm not."

"Is that supposed to be comforting?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"You're smarter than I thought."

"You mustn't think much then."

"You're Sakura all over again." Inuyasha sighed and drifted off to a corner, where he eventually fell asleep.

'He's so cute sleeping.' I thought. 'Woah, where'd that come from? Oh man.' I realized I loved this hanyou in the corner of my room. 


	16. 6:30

Disclaimer: Do ya think I own 'em? Geez people are real bakas if they think I do!

I watch as the hanyou took on a childish look. I smiled at his adorable face. I lied down in bed and fell asleep. The next morning I felt something sit on my bed. I peeked at the clock. 5:12! I looked over at the meanie (I know kiddish term, but oh well.) who woke me up. "Inu...."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Seeing how much you look like Sakura."

"You mean your friend?"

"Stop implying that!"

"Why my precious hanyou?" Starcasim pouring out.

"Sakura always called me that when we fought..."

"I'm sorry, you look sad." And he did, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

"Feh! I don't have time for sadness!"

"Whatever!"

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah, or you wouldn't be here right now."

"Was that a threat?"

"I mean your would be at Kathy's, baka."

"Just checking."

"Whatever."

"Is that your catch phrase, or something?"

"I guess."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

"There you go again."

"Do you have a ppromblem with it, my precious hanyou?"

"Now you're just being mean."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, you're a smart doggie!"

"I'm never waking you up again for school."

"Huh?"

"You said to wake you up at 6:30."

"It's 5:30."

"No it's 6:30."

Crap! He was right. "Get out! I have to change!"


	17. Sesshomaru's Love

**_Disclaimer: Don't own the iy crew_**. 

At school, I ran to Kathy, "Hey!"

"What?"

"Inuyasha actually listens to me!!!"

"Wow." Kathy said, not really listening.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" A startled look creeped on her face.

"Something's up, I'm not stupid you know."

"I know....."

"I'm sure you're hiding something."

"Fine. Promise not to tell?"

"Yeah!" Ooo.. This was big!

"I sorta like that Sesshomaru dude."

"HIM!?!?!?!"

"Why not?"

"He's tall, he's mean, and his voice is creepy..."

"Yeah. What's not to like about him?"

"You just don't get it..."

"Whatever." I sighed this, she just doesn't get it. Sesshomaru is mean and cold. What was she thinking? Oh well.

**-After school-**

"Amanda?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, Inu?"

"What's school?"

"Uh.. it's where you learn stuff."

"What more do you need to know than to fight?"

"In this era, lots."

"Oh."

"Yeah, okay."

"You're just like Sakura."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What was she like?"

"Feh! What do you care."

"_You_ brought her up!!!"

"So?"

**"SIT!!!!"**


	18. Sakura Returns?

**_Note: Who can figure out who's point of view it is this time? Don't own the Inuyasha cast... Yet..._**

As I watched the cherry blossoms float down I thought of the life I could've had with Inuyasha. If only _she_ didn't kill me. Nobody knew my secret yet. I was still alive, in a sense... only Amanda's body kept me alive, but one day I would be free. I looked back at the river that flowed by my toes. "Why? Why Kami?" I knew not to expect an answer. I saw a light, it glowed red. There it was! My escape! I ran to the light and jumped. I finally made it! I rolled over in Amanda's body. I heard Inuyasha's light snore.. I sat up in the bed... "Inuyasha..." I whispered.

"Hmm..." Inuyasha mumbled. I stood up and walked towards him.

"_My precious hanyou_..." I said lovingly. His eyes flew open. He moved swiftly and deftly.

"Don't ever call me that again, Amanda. I told you only Sakura called me that." I laughed.

"You clueless hanyou... Don't you know anything?"

"Sakura?" His amber eyes widened.

"Great work doggie." I said jokingly. Miroku walked in from his room next to this one.

"What's going on?" He asked, oblivious.

"Miroku. As clueless as ever, hentai houshi." I said, glacing him over. Nobody had changed so far...

"Sakura." He smiled at me.

"You're faster than Inuyasha here." I laughed at them. They both glared at me. I stood up and walked towards the mirror. "So this is what I've become. Interesting..." Miroku walked up behind me his hand getting closer. I gave a skeptical look. Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed the monk wrestling him to the ground. I laughed at their antics. "Still the same old Inuyasha and Miroku."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha stood up from punching Miroku to death.

"You of all people should know." I smiled bitterly.

"That tone doesn't suit the Sakura knew..." Inuyasha started.

"The Sakura you knew died remember?" I said, interrupting him. His face paled at the thought of my death.

"And loved..." He finished weakly. I looked sadly at his face.

"What happpened after I died?"

"I began to resent spendind time with Kagome and she realizied it... but she kept trying to win me over. Eventually i went with Kikyou and Kagome killed her. So eventually I gave up and came to this time in search of..."

"I see." I said smiling at the light blush of his cheeks. "Don't worry, I'm not mad... just kind of sad..."

"I didn't think you were." He said glaring at Miroku who sat down on the other side of me.

"Keep your hands to yourself hentai." I said smoothly. I stared at his feet in disapointment. "Baka..."

"Why do you detest me so?" Miroku asked innocently.

"Well, let's see... You're a:  
Baka,  
Hentai,  
Kuso eater,  
Liar,  
Annoying brat,  
Need I go on?" I listed only a few of the things I hated about him...

"NO! No need!" Miroku said nervously. I laughed, It was good to be back.


	19. The Poems

_**A/N:**_ Here's an unexpected twist, (sees laywers waiting to sue) oh and I don't own the 'IY Crew' as I've dubbed them.(watches laywers slump away sadly.) That was fun! 

Anyways here's the scoop. We decided to have a poetry contest... and here are some of the poems...

**I love her **

**By Inuyasha**

My loneliness has no cure  
Love is but a mere blur  
Darkness swallows me whole  
Faithlessness hugs my soul

I watch the clouds float by  
As I stare up in the sky Happiness; a fleeting memory  
Sadness; a popular word in my dictionary

I am a sinner  
She had to suffer  
I made her shed tears  
Because of my fears

She was crying for me  
I have lost all my dignity  
I am so tired of this deceit  
I have to get back upon my feet

My crimson claws long for her touch  
I want her too much  
I cannot let her fade away  
Since I need her to stay

My feelings for her are boundless  
I am just so helpless  
I am too afraid of rejection  
Am I going in the right direction?

My hand reached out  
And I had no doubt  
That she felt the same affection  
At last, we have a connection

Her warm tears flooded my palm  
As she looked peaceful and calm

I lifted up her chin  
And looked at my sweetest sin  
These hands used to kill  
Sending her a chill

The moment we touched  
I could have figured as much  
I looked deep into her eyes

As if to mesmerize  
The beauty of her heart I do not want to be apart  
Actions speak louder than words

So, then I move in forward As we share our first kiss  
I experienced bliss  
All that I have to say is:  
"I love you, Sakura..."

**My Dove **

**By Naraku**

She is my dove,  
She is beautiful love,  
She is you, Garnet...

**My Beautiful Youkai **

**By Sesshomaru**

The wind gently caresses my cheek, as I look into the sky,  
The moon has disappeared, it does this once i month, I wonder why.  
She sits by the river, tears in her eyes,  
How can this be? The strong one, her worry flies.

Far and fast away, or do they get locked up for this night?  
This youkai, she's such a beautiful sight.  
Her lonely, eternal sadness,  
Fills me up with pure madness.

My emotions start to over whelm myself,  
Sadness for my father's death, sorrow for those I've slaughtered, all coming from a shelf.  
My beautiful youkai cries,  
Once again I wonder why...

It must be that half breed,  
Tainting their family's name with her sinful deed.  
My heart tries to convince my mind, for it has won over my soul,  
My mind gives in, I hug her, my heart is now full.

She smiles up at me,  
Melting my heart so it flows like the sea.  
All my words are gone, except five, not three,  
"Garnet, will you marry me?"

**My Love **

**By Miroku**

She is my dove,  
She is beautiful love,  
She is you, Sakura.. (A/N: Who copied who?)

That's all for now.


End file.
